


It's over

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: "I wanted you, every part of you. And now that I have it, I'm bored by it. By you." For Stonathan? From Anonymous





	It's over

Steve's shaking. His body is literally at war right now deciding on what he should do and he doesn't know. On one hand his mind is telling him that this is all some sick joke cooked up by Billy, Tommy and Carol and even then, they weren't this cruel.

And another part of his mind, the rational part was telling him that this was actually happening and dammit, no. Nothing could be this awful. He wasn't this awful.

Steve didn't deserve this, his relationship with Jonathan didn't deserve this.

"I wanted you, every part of you. And now that I have it, I'm bored by it. By you." The way that he says the words sting. It leaves a sick feeling in Steve's stomach.

"You don't mean that." Steve steps forward only to have Jonathan step back.

"I mean each and every word of it. You're boring to me. I thought once I had the king of Hawkins that things would be different but I guess not. My life is still the same as it was six months ago and I need something new; I need someone new."

Steve shakes his head." Why are you saying that!? You don't mean any of this. What we have, you've enjoyed every moment of it. You've told me and the way.... Jonathan please don't do this to me. To us. Don't."

Jonathan begins to walk away." It was fun and now it's not. I can't help it if you're a boring person to be around."

And suddenly Steve's empty inside.

That warm ray of sunshine was gone.


End file.
